Sex By The Mouthful
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Sesshoumaru wonders just how much aphrodisiac Kagome should ingest to be coaxed into acquiescing to his needs.


Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I wanted to start by telling you that this collection of "sex" compilations don't have to be in one time frame. I have been continuing my modern setting, but the next installation will be the last of that particular vignette. Take these as a kind of "chronicle(s)" of many stories, some connecting with others, but most being stand alone wonders.

SHOUT OUT!: This particular instance was suggested to me by User: VixenKitsune. Vixen came up with the general plot direction, and I embellished. Originally, I posted an advertisement suggesting that as long as you adhere by certain standards, I will write a story for you if you come up with a general plot along my guidelines. VixenKitsune did, and I wrote a story per their request. It took a little longer than I intended, because I had some writers block, and Im also at a point in my life where things fluctuate ridiculously errantly. Sigh. HOWEVER! All thanks to Vixen's imagination, and my creativity and writing prowess, this story happened, and it happened well.

So again, here are my guidelines, and if any of you have an idea, shoot me a PM, and ill get started. :) on it; it wasn't a one time thing. :)

1. The title must have 'Sex' in it, following my original pattern. If you cant think of one off the top of your mind, ill find one.  
2. It should have differences from the other three, and not a simple continuation of a piece already written. (Im already working on the third continuation, and Its almost done.) if you wish to make two pieces, that connect with each other, go for it.  
3. It doesn't have to be the same modern time scheme, it can be set in feudal Japan, or wherever. :)  
4. It can involve anything you damn well have a fetish for. :) I aim to please.

So think away! And then message me any thoughts. :)

Hope to hear from you guys!,

Hana

* * *

**Sex By The Mouthful**  
_Hana Hikaru_

* * *

The kit was holding a jar of something that shouldn't even be in existence, the substance itself was so rare, Sesshoumaru had thought all traces of it had either been used or disposed of accordingly. Why he had it, and where he had gotten it from were indeed important. Sesshoumaru recalled the past several hours with boredom:

Kagome had pinged another shard, and the group naturally turned in that direction and investigated. Interestingly enough, the shard happened to be in a prospering village with an accompanying castle. Kagome confirmed the shard was close, and so the Monk, ever tactful, carefully asked a few villagers if strange occurrences began recently, playing up the spiritual aura sensing and charisma. The Daimyo who they were paraded to was over-fed and naïve, and so was cooperative when The Letch bartered room and board for their services.

Sesshoumaru found it almost degrading to himself, to be in a group where this was apparently normal, and refused to prance around like an adolescent waving around his skill as if it were a game. His acid whip was nothing short of dangerous, and he prided himself in the fear it brought about, just by being drawn. It was not a performance. It was death. Terrific death.

The Monk placed a few practiced illusory charms on a pillar near the doorway and chanted seriously. The chant was real, but the illusions were not. Inuyasha, easy to rile up with unnecessary adrenaline jumped around swinging his sword gallantly and disposing of the so called demon after chasing it around dramatically like a pup.

The Daimyo and villagers were so distracted by the "amazing display of power" they so called it, that they didn't notice Kagome and Sango silently stepping up to a warehouse, and retrieving the shard imbedded in the shallow door frame.

It was the perfect fraud.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from it, looking at the sky. It had become a slightly normal occurrence, and he simply became used to waiting it out. The group didn't do a lot of this, because Sesshoumaru had watched them actually handle themselves as a team if a real demon were present, but it was still fraud none-the-less. He would never parade his prowess in martial arts around, just for room and board for one night. Then again, he had a working domicile in the far corners of the West, so he didn't have to relate to homeless nomads, and was just doing so until Naraku met his impending demise.

What came after was usually a feast, hosted by the wealth and prosperity of the village, a bath in the largest accommodation by the castle, and heavy slumber on stacked futons and feather head-rests.

However, what Sesshoumaru didn't expect was the Daimyo's payment to be so creative. Normally, the group would also be given a small charge of gold, on top of the one night of luxury, but this time, the Daimyo suggested that the group duck into his secret warehouse, and find one thing they would like to take. Something _extra _for such "wonderfully brave and courageous feats". When they stepped through the doors, Sesshoumaru immediately recognized that it was a storehouse of demonic possessions – which all could sell for a high price to the right buyer.

And that's when Shippo found the jar.

Sesshoumaru had never in his life recoiled visibly, or audibly, in shock. And yet, one look at the perfectly crystallized blossom tacked delicately onto the stopper and he was at a loss for words. Sesshoumaru felt himself step back several times as if he had tripped, and then the impending stares of everyone around him when his eyes inevitably widened and his jaw practically dropped in shock.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked awkwardly, skepticism and confusion plastered across her cheeks. He spared her a reproachful look, as he was as stunned by his own behavior just as much as the others were.

In any case, he wasn't OK. Shippo had found one of the most powerful, and radical aphrodisiacs in demonic history.

Sesshoumaru searched the far recesses of his brain for some way he could redeem himself. The kit couldn't know what it was, he wasn't even mature enough physically to begin emitting scenting pheromones, much less sexual ones, so he wouldn't have recognized the tantalizing scent of the honey cradled within the jar. Sesshoumaru however, was more than of age, and the fragrance of the herb was just as spicily sweet as post orgasmic womanly nectar. He needed to have that jar.

For the protection of the kit, of course. _Of course._

"Find another prize, Shippo. That one is mine." Even his voice was shaky. Sesshoumaru physically bit his tongue to keep himself from swearing, and swallowed the small mouthful of blood.

"Awwww. But I found it first." The kit whined loudly, drawing Kagome and Inuyasha to walk over, Sango and Miroku had disappeared several minutes ago with Rin and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru simply reached down and plucked the jar from his grasp, delicately placing it in a pocket in his sleeve, the weight making his entire kimono lopsided.

"Sesshoumaru, don't pick on him..." Kagome started, crouching down and petting Shippo's head. Her concerned face accompanied with Shippo's childish puffy cheeks was almost tempting enough to give in. Already he was distracted by the pheromones calling to him from within his sleeve pocket, so the sweet face of Kagome was yet another injection of sexual desire.

"Let the brat have it, dude. Whats your problem?" Inuyasha was brash as always. Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his eyes, planning on not answering when a thought dawned upon him in a moment of wonder. _Inuyasha is quite old enough to know what this is, regardless of any experience in the matter._ Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket deftly and plucked the jar from his sleeve. At least Inuyasha was old enough to recognize what its capabilities were, by the sweet fragrance of sexual desire laced within the honey, if not what the liquid was exactly by name, as he had. And even he had no intimate trysts to parallel scents too, his body would instinctively know how to handle such a fragrance. He walked over, lifting it till the blossom was directly under Inuyasha's nose.

"The kit was carrying _this._" Sesshoumaru emphasized 'this' with a shove in Inuyasha's face, watching the expected emotions surfacing quickly. First there was confusion, then there was recognition, and then there was amazement, and then there was realization, and then at last, there was embarrassment. Sesshoumaru smiled arrogantly. _Victory has been claimed._

"Ah... um..." Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure with an obviously awkward cough. "You know... Sesshoumaru is right." He reached around to scratch an ear and turned away, shifting his weight and coughing again. "Pick something else, there are other things that are more kid like."

Shippo was outraged. "Kid like? I'm not a kid!" He launched himself at Inuyasha who caught him by the tail and plopped the lad in Kagome's arms.

"Just do it damnit." Inuyasha apparently had enough and began to walk away when Kagome stopped him.

"What the hell?" She stood upright and hugged Shippo to her chest, turning angry eyes upon Sesshoumaru. "What's so damn special about _that _that Shippo cant have?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, placing the heavy jar back into his kimono and turning away, towards the back of the storage area.

He deliberately didn't answer the woman, trying to discover a way to return the kit to happiness, if only to cease his whining. Perhaps going to look at the area where he found it, Sesshoumaru could find a similar jar for the lad. He nodded his head, finding the solution to be rather logical. He looked over to Kagome again, still angry and clutching Shippo to her bosom.

"Come kit, we will find you another jar." Sesshoumaru advanced, and plucked the fox from the center of Kagome's breasts and placed the boy on his shoulder, striding back into the storage unit where Shippo had been looking earlier.

After the initial burst of fear and anger from him, Shippo calmed down considerably when Sesshoumaru followed directions back to the shelf where Shippo was rummaging. His constant mutterings of being bullied were amusing to Sesshoumaru if not entertaining as well.

"We aren't bullying you Shippo, choosing the _right_ item is simply a more prudent course of action. After all, you can only have _one_." Sesshoumaru always prided himself on being able to use his words to distract people. Shippo, he knew wasn't the least interested in the jar anymore, rather than finding another item he liked better.

"The flower was so pretty..." Shippo crooned, slumping his tiny body over Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk, responding with an agreeing grunt. Often times he thought himself becoming slightly dull. The influence of children upon him was cumbersome to say the least. Shippo wasn't even afraid of him anymore, and Rin was an entirely separate matter in and of itself.

Sesshoumaru rounded yet another corner, wondering if the storehouse itself was demonic – there was no end to it. But he immediately stopped, finding the prized shelf he was searching for. Shippo bounded from his head and dove onto the shelf skillfully maneuvering jars and lidded pots.

The distinct technique of crystallizing the flower bud for the sole purpose of labeling an item was a concept known only to demons, humans didn't have the technology to do such a feat. Sesshoumaru smiled a willful smile of pride at his demonic heritage. Demons were so much more adept at handling things with beauty and delicacy. Humans would've simply scratched a label into the clay.

There were eight larger jars like the one in his pocket, and a myriad of smaller glass vials that didn't need the labels, their contents easily recognized and judged based on color and smell. Shippo was looking at another jar with a flower on it, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the stubbornness. He noted the blossoms, however, with wonder.

The knowledge of flowers in his brain was far from complete, and primarily revolved around demonic entities, but all of the blossoms here, were of that sort, and he disregarded the curiosity of their origins before the Daimyo came into possession of them, in favor of pondering the acute possibility of taking more than one thing from this storehouse.

He recognized first, the Thornheart Daffodil. Potent, and excruciatingly poisonous. Extinct of course. The substance within the container was either a experimental medicine, or fatal dust, lace-able with food. Hazardous enough to warrant a danger of carrying it around traveling, but rare enough that Sesshoumaru wanted it none the less.

The Firelillies were on the right, the blossoms most famous for being ground into ink paste to be diluted into paint. These were in the phoenix genome, the color specifically radical as a drug inhalant. Sesshoumaru smiled behind his teeth, remembering the fiasco that went with trying to eradicate the hallucinogen from human villages. They were endangering the plant, simply because of their need to inhale noxious fumes enough to send their minds spiraling. He had no use for paint, and he wasn't fond of the idea of someone chance stealing the container at some point and spinning in circles for the three days following.

As he looked farther down the shelf he recognized the good majority, and tilted his head in curiosity. These items were not only a rarity, but a rarity in demonic culture. What would a greasy Daimyo know about any of it.

The Hellhound Rose had been extinct for generations, the perfumes extracted were a popular hypnotic drug for criminals and fraudulent vagrants, tempting, but Sesshoumaru had his own bodily acids to use, and didn't think reaching into a jar for more would be as efficient as simply melting the fool who thought they could challenge him.

The Wing Violets were also gone; a rare demonic breed of plant, the golden leaves imbued them to grow in coils and loops, harvested and made into imitation silk threads. The properties of such threads differed per demon who harvested them, and since Sesshoumaru wasn't precisely sure who harvested the coils he assumed to be nested in the jar, he wasn't going to take a chance on the spells that may be laced within the threads.

A sudden thought occurred through his musings.

"Are you sure you want one of these?" Sesshoumaru quietly intoned. Shippo looked over at him with mixed confusion and annoyance. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and decided to clarify. "Most of these are either consumable, and so will be eventually empty, or incense liquids women use to make themselves fragrant. As a male, you do not need incense. Your own scent will begin to take on a unique distinction of its own. Masking such part of your aura is usually frowned upon." Sesshoumaru thought it wise to downplay the rarity of these items. Better safe than sorry.

Shippo looked crestfallen and sighed, sinking into a crouch on the shelf. "I do want a toy of some sorts." he admitted.

Perhaps it was Rin's constant influence, or the simple feeling of wanting to treat the kit like he does Rin that made Sesshoumaru consider going out of his way to help him. Or perhaps it was a possessive desire to enact on his feeling that demonic possessions shouldn't be possessed by anyone other than demons, and most exclusively not humans.

He sighed. "Then which flower is prettiest to you, kit?" Sesshoumaru looked at him intently as an idea flashed through his brain. He would help the kit this once, and make off with whatever jar the kit wanted, as well as the honey, and allow Shippo to pick a toy as well. Sesshoumaru took the container in his sleeve and transferred it to the space between his armor and his clothing on his chest. A worthy hiding space.

Shippo pointed to one and then blushed a heart shade of pink, causing Sesshoumaru to quirk a brow. "It smells like Rin..." Shippo admitted. Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know how to feel about this, was the kit taking a liking to a girl he had come to care for as a child? Or perhaps he was just embarrassed by admitting he thought so.

"Does it?" he scented the jar and found it had no such scent, wondering what could have possibly made the lad think so. Shippo nodded but refused to speak up, pursing his lips and looking down again. "Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was genuinely curious, albeit the question having an entirely different reason personally.

"It's soft and delicate." Shippo mumbled. "It smells like the taste of rain drops on the skin of an apple. Just smelling it makes me happy." Shippo glanced his way and carefully continued. "It's also the color of her kimono."

Sesshoumaru was more than surprised. So the kit was taking the figurative traits of his underling, versus how she actually smelled. He had been paralleling her personality with the scent, instead of using her natural human-like scents. When he used his nose to scent deeper, he found that the kit spoke truth. Even more curious still, the Orange BottleBell was known for its juice being a detergent to cleanse skin. Rin was fond of flowery scents, perhaps he could give this to her.

A stroke of curiosity washed over the back of his mind and he cocked his head. "How old are you?" knowing the kit was still a child, but most likely more pubescent than he imagined.

"Three decades under a century." Shippo answered softly.

A kit indeed. Sesshoumaru smiled. He was still a child, sure, but he was closer to maturing than Sesshoumaru expected him to be. Shippo was almost halfway to demonic puberty, and indeed more mature than the others gave him credit for. Sesshoumaru found his new impression of the kit to be rather relaxing, he was a quarter of the age of Inuyasha, and yet much more self controlled than the Whelp had ever been.

In a sudden desire to steal more demonic property back from the Daimyo, who Sesshoumaru figured would never use them anyways, he prompted another question.

"Which jar smells of the Slayer?" Shippo looked at him curiously, and pranced over to another jar, placing his paw on the front and looking happily at the blossom.

"This one." Sesshoumaru nodded for him to continue and Shippo smiled. "It's spicy, and strong. It's like chewing on candied ginger." Shippo put his claw to his lip and thought. "It's sweet on the outside, but really powerful on the inside. Plus, its pink." Shippo smiled and looked up at him blankly. "Why?"

The DragonGlove Iris was a popular demonic tea. The aging and drying process was extensive, but the end product was beautiful. Most likely the jar contained whole blossom tea, which would appeal to the slayer in its simplistic nature. The medicinal aftereffect of prolonged bone density and unnatural body warming would be a good bonus as well.

Sesshoumaru ignored his question in favor of asking another. "And Kagome?" His voice dipped unintentionally at her name.

Shippo looked at him with another strange glance, and hesitantly walked over to another jar, picking it up and hugging it. "You're asking strange things, Sesshoumaru." Ah. The Silverweed Violet. Extremely rare. A bodily applicable oil, perfect for the bath lover that was Kagome. The color on the violet was off, however, and he made a note to take it first to Bokusensou to confirm its identity.

"Why does this smell of Kagome, kit?" Sesshoumaru was infinitely curious now, of how a child smelled the object of his immediate affection and carnal attraction.

"Um..." Shippo chewed on his lip and looked side to side.

"You need not choose your words carefully, speak with honesty." Sesshoumaru thought the kit might find himself under pressure, though that was not his original intention.

"Ok." he smiled and looked down fondly before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "It smells fresh. Like when a melon bursts with juice just as it's split in half, and like her hair when she wakes up in the morning." Shippo placed the jar back on the shelf and walked back up to Sesshoumaru jumping on his shoulder. "I think it tastes like the pit of a cherry right after you've swallowed the meat. The part that's saturated with sweetness." Sesshoumaru heard the kit sigh deeply. "The hard part is choosing another one."

Out of yet another curious spike in his subconscious, Sesshoumaru reached out and unstopped the cork, careful of the un-damageable crystal blossom, and peered inside to judge whether the contents would be enough, but as he lifted the cork away from the sweet smelling liquid, he noticed something peculiar on the underside of the cap. An engraving.

He cocked his head and brought the cork to eye level, carefully analyzing the writing. It was a demonic spell for replenishment. Whoever crafted these jars took careful time, and weeks of meticulous action to create not only the substance, but a never-ending source. The potency of the spell would exponentially affect the potency of the substance. He replaced the stopper and warily eyed the rest. He couldn't fit all of these precious jars on his person, but could carry enough discreetly to satisfy his urge for theft.

He'd come back and fetch the rest in a few decades anyways, he decided. Something so rare and well crafted couldn't be trusted in the hands of a worthless human Daimyo.

"I have a proposition for you." Sesshoumaru suggested, walking closer to the three jars Shippo was talking about, checking for the same engravings on the containers the kit motioned to, and finding them all intact, smiled.

"Ok..."

"How about you find a toy you'd like to play with, and I will gather these so you can give them out later. As a gift." Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed himself for being so lenient with rules, especially at the expense of this kits wants, but both his pride of being demon and needing to retrieve demonic possessions, as well as the embarrassing urge to father this kit like he had Rin were driving a fierce bargain.

"Hah-lah! That's breaking the rules..." Shippo whispered, apparently afraid they were going to get caught talking about the very idea.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and reached forward, gathering two of the jars and placing them beside the other behind the breast plate of his armor, and sticking the third in his sleeve as the concurrent "prize" to show the Daimyo.

"As a kitsune who pranks and thieves for the sole purpose of your own enjoyment, you have no credibility in your protest."

"Umm..." Shippo gotten awkwardly quiet and bounded off his shoulder in search of another thing. Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed. Children would be children.

However unexpected, his talk with Shippo only steeled his resolve to pursue Kagome with an even greater force, certain now, that with the aphrodisiac in his chest brace, she would undoubtedly surrender to his passionate calls.

* * *

It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru hated every human on earth. What he despised was the worthless lack of strength. This happened to be an unfortunate trait of the vast majority of humans, and so he felt no ill will categorizing them into one useless group. Until they proved themselves otherwise. His views on the "far and few between" were non-existent until recently, though, he had to admit. The person who actually spawned such a vision within him was his young ward.

She had come to him broken. Her body was violently intruded upon: her left eye was swollen shut, and she had cracks in her upper ribs by the tell tale sound of her breathing, the flesh along her arms and legs was visibly softened by bruising and abuse. The garment she wore as a kimono was so ragged it was only holding on by threads.

And yet she smiled.

He sent her away, not apt for feeling pity; however the curiosity of why she would continue to smile though she was obviously violently abused was a nagging feeling behind his ear.

She continued to show up in worse condition, new bruising and lacerations, more tears in her kimono, but she always smiled. The third time she came he knew he needed to clarify that he didn't eat human food. Cooking expired flesh destroyed the vital nutrients he gained from eating it raw. Also, a tiny fish was nothing on his large appetite.

She looked crestfallen when fishing had not appeased him, but her sadness was replaced almost instantly with a thoughtful look, and she disappeared for two days, returning with herbs, nuts and berries.

This little human wanted something from him. But Sesshoumaru did not know of what, and his frustration with the incoherent child was morphing into a larger curiosity. Why was she beaten so savagely, why did she continue to try and help, why did she always smile?

His entire being was forced to remember the unfortunate circumstances of his half brother, just based upon looking at her frail broken body. He remembered his father's infidelity, and his mothers sorrow. He remembered the rigid training bestowed upon him but love and affection bestowed upon Inuyasha. He only remembered grief and unhappiness as a child, and he remembered those being catalysts to why he loathed a great deal of the world around him.

But where this little human girl was concerned, he couldn't understand. The physical brutality of her miserably short life should be leaving her in despair, depression, or suicidal thoughts. The ragged nature of her un-fed body should be leaving her weary. And yet she ran, and gathered, and smiled for him-an entity which far surpassed her own, but she didn't do it in a worshipping kind of way.

Sesshoumaru looked upon this little girl with apprehension, wondering where she received her mental stamina, her spiritual strength. And then he realized. It wasn't the physical inferiority of a creature that Sesshoumaru hated; it was the lack of inner strength that he despised.

Humans on a vastly majoral status couldn't fathom anything outside of their own problems. They were too concerned with who hurt them, and why, instead of just fixing it. They were so wrapped up in their little communities, reacting violently and fearfully to things they had to question, things that changed. They were a race prevalent only because of their exhausting need to overpopulate and infest the world like the rodents they were. It was disgusting.

But this little human. Probably the tiniest and most pathetic human he ever had seen, was also the strongest he had seen. And that bothered him a great deal.

Sesshoumaru was able to walk now, and fixed his gear, tucking his swords back in his sash, and picking straight the garment upon his back. Rin had not shown up that day. The last day he would be at the clearing. _Had she given up?_

He took a brief moment to wonder whether or not she would come to find him missing and what that would mean, and then brushed it off. He didn't have time for humans. Strong or not.

The scent of her blood was the only thing that stopped his tracks. The blithering fool at his feet illustrating its own stupidity also didn't know how to curb his tongue. He turned his head to inhale again. _Hadn't they had enough? Whoever it was that beat her? _He was at a loss of what do, not sure if he should act upon the annoying curiosity now a nagging tick on his brain, or if he should ignore her like all the other worthless humans.

All the other worthless humans…

He narrowed his eyes. She was different than the other humans he had seen. It would be worth it this one time, to see what it was exactly that made this girl so brave. Sesshoumaru started in the direction he smelled her blood, and caught a whiff of wolf as well. He snarled. Wolves were almost just as bad as humans. Their only saving grace was... Sesshoumaru smiled at his own arrogance. _What saving grace?_

He encountered her body on the pathway that lead to the clearing in which he healed. She had fallen, as if she had tripped on a root running to him. _Did she think I would help?_ He looked down at her; the body more mangled than it had been previously. Chunks of her flesh were ripped, most likely from wolves feeding from her tiny body. She was still bleeding from the head, her feet twisted at odd angles. The sight of a child so horribly twisted physically was a grave reminder of how frail humans were.

However, the thing that truly bothered Sesshoumaru wasn't that he felt bad that a child was so brutally murdered, it was the fact that someone so paradoxical, so tiny and yet so strong didn't even have the chance to show the world that.

Sesshoumaru had earned his title; he had taken on the world and shown he was its successor. Other demons around him earned their favors similarly. Strength was shown, was proven, and was rewarded. Weakness was not.

And yet for this girl, her strength was ridiculed. Sesshoumaru doubted the humans even spared her a passing glance, he doubted whether any of them had the wherewithal to even wonder at her inner courage. This tiny pathetic human was punished for her strength. It was...

Saddening.

In all the years of his very long life, Sesshoumaru had never given an ounce of shit for any being on the planet except those who proved themselves. And here laid a girl, a mere child who was owed due respect and rewards, and yet she was struck down by the unfortunate weakness of her mortality.

He narrowed his eyes again, continuing to ignore the annoying voice of the toad who called himself a servant. This girl deserved a second chance. And Sesshoumaru was rewarded with the power to give her that second chance. He looked down at his sword, cursing his father. _I have fallen far enough to feel the necessity of using this magic upon a human. _But had he fallen, he wondered. Or was it that he felt the call to bestow a reward when it was necessary?

_A reward it is. _

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga, watching disinterested as the spirits of the underworld slowly continued to bind her broken body with the chains of death. In one fell swoop he nullified them, and broke the chains. He watched her body slowly repair itself, and crouched down to right her body until her consciousness was restored.

And then her eyes opened. The irises focused, and then they fixed upon his person. She didn't smile this time, instead she gave him a long look, the emotions swirling within her eyes expressive enough to convey her wonder and admiration. He righted her body and watched as she stood, and after standing himself, proceeded to walk in the direction he came from, not even stopping when he heard the pitter patter of her tiny feet following him. Such is the way of things, he decided.

First things first he would procure a new kimono for her. Winter was coming, and she was barely wearing one layer...

* * *

Kagome found herself setting up camp with Sango and Rin in a clearing ten days south of their last sleep at an Inn. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to both scout for danger and return with firewood. Kagome watched Rin fish through her pack and pull out the sleeping bag, laying it out and then sitting on it with the puzzle she got from the Daimyo.

Speaking of which, she was still confused as to what the big deal was about the jar. Sesshoumaru didn't have to be mean to Shippo, and when Shippo came back, he had a toy instead of the jar he wanted. Kagome thought it unreasonable. If the kid wanted a jar, give the kid a jar? It was noisy, or superfluous... why the issue? She rolled her eyes _Guess we still need to work on the whole team thing._

Sango had set up the pot for stew in record time, and was slicing the rabbit meant they had skinned three days prior. Tonight would be a long night of good food, and good sleep. The inevitability of a bath was also a plus. She giggled and sighed in anticipation. Sango had already begun to watch the boil, showing Rin which vegetables to cut with a knife and which ones she could put in as is, whatever was going in the stew was the leftovers from gathering that wouldn't last much longer.

Kagome smiled, the little girl was so adorable.

Sango dried the ladle off on a towel Kagome remembered giving her after they met up, and she handed the spoon to Rin who smiled and nodded at something the slayer was saying. Sango reached down and took out a wooden container, opening it for Rin who held the ladle carefully and dipped it in the box. She pulled a ladle of spice out and then without spilling carefully dunked the ladle back into the stew, stirring until the spices dissolved. Sango's encouraging hand on her back made Kagome smile.

Shippo popped up beside her and pulled on her sleeve, and Kagome smiled down at him. "Rin learned how to season stew today; do you want to join them?" Shippo looked delighted, but then shook his head and smiled back up at Kagome.

"No, I have things to give you. I want to do it when baka-yasha isn't here. He ruins everything." Shippo's pout was also adorable.

"Gifts?" Kagome stopped short. "Whatever for?"

Shippo smiled and picked at a toenail on his left hind paw. "You always give us things, so I wanted to give back." He nodded his head behind him and Kagome looked to find Sesshoumaru standing by the two headed dragon, stoic as he ever was.

"Also, Sesshoumaru helped. We found things for all of you." The smile was unbecoming on the child.

"Did Rin hear right? Lord Sesshoumaru found us presents?" Rin had bounced over to her sleeping bag and sounded much too excited to sit casually.

"The kit found them, I merely carried them." Sesshoumaru's velvet voice was so pointed. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. It just wasn't fair to be able to be so sexy and not even give an ounce of shit about it.

"What's the occasion?" Sango had joined, equally as curious as the other three of them.

"No occasion!" Answered Shippo. A confused look passed over his features and he walked up to Sesshoumaru's calf, looking up at him. "Which do I hand out first?"

Sesshoumaru looked down thoughtfully and answered, "Why don't you give them in the order you found them." to which he reached down and handed a jar into Shippo's outstretched paws.

The tiny kit scurried back over to the sleeping bag and directly handed the jar to Rin. The blossom was different than the one he had, but the shape was incredibly beautiful, the petals looked so delicate, as if they were shaped glass.

"Rin." Rin's attention immediately went to the tall demon. "The substance in that jar is cleansing oil. It absorbs into the skin, and rejuvenates luster. It carries immunity properties, to ward against possible infection."

Kagome was incredibly stunned. Where on earth had Shippo found this? This gift was far from normal. How could there not be an occasion for something so wonderful. Rin was basically given a jar full of the fountain of youth.

Kagome was broken from her reverie by Shippo handing another jar to Sango, who looked like the might have a heart attack, obviously thinking the same thing Kagome had about Rin's beautiful gift. Sesshoumaru's voice broke the stunned silence again.

"Fitting for a warrior, what is inside this vessel is a demonic tea. Each blossom has been dried carefully and expertly. As well as a warming relaxant for cold nights, this particular plant that was chosen to be dried has healing properties that boost the rigidity of human bone." Sango looked so incredibly startled, staring at the jar as If it were gold.

Rin had been given the Fountain of Youth, and Sango had been given the elixir of strength... Kagome hoped to god hers wasn't as extravagant.

Shippo was beaming when he handed her the jar he picked out for her. "That jar contains an ointment for recreational use." Sesshoumaru looked like he wasn't sure how to describe it. "A salve if you must, to go upon the skin. Ideally it can also be used for hair. Court demons use a similar substance to revitalize hair." Kagome kept looking at the beautiful blossom while she listened. "The blossom I was familiar with, but not the color. When its origin was checked against an acquaintance, a peculiarity was found."

Kagome looked up curiously. "Peculiarity?" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "The Silverweed violet is not yet extinct; however it only blooms in certain years in certain millennia. Occasionally a fallen star will bequeath the earth with its power. If a star happens to fall on the earth while in the rare fertility period of this blossom, the violet absorbs the star. Out of all the flowers, this is the only succulent variation of this blossom."

Sesshoumaru was most surely speaking in foreign tongues. It was like a fantasy history lecture that somehow she needed to understand. But it was almost beyond her. "Both the extraction of the life essence of this flower, or the aging and drying process for tea harnesses the imbued nature of the fallen star. That particular substance," he pointed to Kagome's lap where it rested inconspicuously, "while a rubbing salve for skin and hair also has demonic properties. These properties…" He chose the word here, mulling it around his tongue. "Encourage... longevity, where other plants normally wouldn't." Kagome's and Sango's mouths dropped at the same time.

Rin has the fountain of youth, Sango has super strength tea, and Kagome received the elixir of life?

What the hell?

"Rin thanks you Shippo! This gift is amazing!" The little girl was overjoyed. Sango and Kagome shared glances, before Kagome spoke up.

"Shippo these are amazing. Thank you so much… I don't…" Kagome was shock stunned. "These gifts are beyond wonderful… How…" She trailed off again, too startled to find the words.

Sango helped her. "How on earth did you find substances like these?" Shippo sheepishly grinned.

"You have to promise you wont be mad…."

Kagome faltered a bit as she prepared for a naughty answer. Sesshoumaru spoke up again instead. This was probably the most she had ever seen him speak in one sitting. His knowledge on their gifts was astounding, but the image of him standing there was something of a hot spot for Kagome. There was no way someone that sexy could stand there and look beautiful and gorgeous, and then say his piece without a care in the world.

"The Daimyo we visited recently allowed us one item from the store house. The kit and I collectively retrieved five." Kagome couldn't utter a single word, and as if his business was done he turned to walk away. She sighed and he stopped three steps from where he was originally. "It is never that I encourage reckless use of gifts, however..." He halfway turned his head; a striking striped cheek bone was visible over his large shoulder. "The spell imbued into the stopper by their creator is one of…" He chose his words again, "Replenishment."

The implication on the gravity of how magical these gifts were was in credibly heavy. Shippo looked incredibly proud of himself, while the three girls sat by one another, clutching these gifts in awe. Shippo began to jabber excitedly, and Kagome only tuned in halfway, she and Sango were still staring at the retreating form of Sesshoumaru who gracefully stopped to itch Ah-Un's nose and then look up at the sky, appearing as bored as he normally looks.

"And then he started asking questions, and he got really strange, and then after I told him why I thought it smelled of you, he said we should take them so that I could give them to you as presents!" Shippo rolled onto his back. "I guess he isn't as bad as we all thought he was…"

Kagome heard him trail off, still enamored with the incredible, never ending supply of immortality lotion. _Encourages…_ Ok maybe not immortality lotion, but close enough damn it. Kagome thought briefly again. _Collectively retrieved five… _ Kagome counted the three jars presently, and the toy that she supposed was Shippo's take-home, but where was the fifth? As odd as it was, that Sesshoumaru encouraged the gift-giving, and petty theft, Kagome was now more interested in the missing fourth Jar, than anything else.

She had thought one of these were the one the two demons had gone weird over, but it would make sense in Sesshoumaru carried the special jar as his own take away. What the hell was in it? If it was anything like these three, it had to be drop dead amazing. What on earth could Sesshoumaru use for his own purposes though? It seemed like his demon body was well equipped with all the poisons he would ever want, and was made pretty too, and he was practically immortal so he didn't need lotion for that one.

As Kagome pondered, so brewed a plan to find out just what was in that jar of his, starting with where he was hiding it.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were incredibly expressive. Sesshoumaru found that he liked provoking specific actions simply to watch what went through her mind. He didn't even have to be clairvoyant to understand every single thought that passed through the front of her mind. It had become more of a game recently, however.

His favorite reactions from her usually occurred because of Rin.

The most recent occurred while they were in yet another high end Sukiya-Zukuri, and Kagome took it upon herself to launder anything soiled. Rin and the slayer had been invited to join her in the bath before she started the chore, and the little girl was more than delighted. Rin had apparently come to enjoy the hot soak with the older women, as Kagome found often occasion to leisure herself in natural onsen along the route they were taking through Japan.

He wasn't in the bathing room with them, but that did not stop his hearing from picking up the subtle sounds of their conversation. The Slayer and Kagome would talk about their lack of romance, or their worries about the mission. Mostly they would prompt his ward with questions and then encourage good behavioral speaking patterns. The motherly instincts from the two women were not lost on him. They were good with children.

Surprisingly enough, Rin had taken a liking to both Sango and Kagome, to which Sesshoumaru paid no mind. Companionship from a motherly or sisterly figure was good for her; as her friendship with the kit was, and as an afterthought that he refused to consider, the Slayer was well suited for a supervisor to Rin anyways.

After the bath, the slayer had donned a yukata and helped Rin into one, offering to help Kagome with the laundry. Of course Kagome declined, the girl was far too conscientious of her friends rest; they had recently come from battle, and although the slayer was perfectly fine and well rested, Kagome did not think so.

He didn't mean to follow her through the house, but Sesshoumaru was much too interested in the actions of the girl to not hedge his growing curiosity. Her laundering movements were sharp and precise, a detail he liked to see in her, because it proved different than other slow human fumbles. He settled his back against the wall outside of the room she was using to soak, wash, and hang clothing, his senses telling him everything he couldn't see, as if still were right in front of him.

She shuddered slightly, as his ears told him, and murmured an appraisal for the coming winter. His eyes narrowed, winter had already approached. Just because snow had yet to fall didn't mean the coldness wasn't eminent. Her voice began to hum a strange tune and worked diligently, and precisely, picking up one piece of clothing, delicately scrubbing the stain, cleansing it with water and then slinging it neatly over a rack to dry.

"Oh…" her voice was allowed this time. "I didn't see the melon stain from under her obi, no wonder she asked me to wash it…." Kagome trailed off, her voice was connotative of happiness and endearment. "Hmmmm." She sounded troubled. Sesshoumaru looked around the door, wondering what could've struck her apprehension. She had been treating the stain, looking at it carefully, and dabbing at it with an unknown substance she pulled from her overly large backpack. "Speaking of winter…." She hadn't seemed to notice him in the door, and reached down to pick up the garment, "I should bring her a coat, this is much too…"

She trailed off as the weight of the fabric rested in her hands, a wonderstruck appearance blatantly claiming her face. "That's heavier than usual…" her curiosity was piqued, and Sesshoumaru hid an annoyed expression, still watching silently from the doorway, as she plucked open the fabric casing to inspect the garb. "Holy shit…." It was obvious that she did not expect to find his wards inner kimono layer inlaid with heat insulating furs, and padded hemlines. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

What? Did she think him unfit to care for a simple human girl, one so frail as to fall ill in the coldness? He himself had no need for items with insulating properties, as his own reiki generated massive amounts of warmth to comfort his body. It was simply practical to procure suitable winter attire for the girl, especially if he did not want her falling prey to frost bite. The movement of his arms drew her attention and he looked at her curiously.

Her eyes were shining with surprise. But she was flitting through different emotions, so many at once he thought she may suffer convulsions.

First there was empathy, he recognized the furrowing of the eyebrows, and the widening of the irises. He answered her silent comments with a thought of his own. Sure he wasn't apt for sympathy, but had she really thought he wouldn't take it upon himself to care for his own ward? Did she truly think that he would let her be susceptible to the chill?

The second was happiness, the upward squinting of her lower eyelash line. Whether she was happy that he did have this responsibility, or that she didn't have to bring extra from her home was to be ascertained at a later date. She casually lifted the garment higher and clutched it to her shoulders.

The third was sincerity; the relaxation of her brows was the telltale feature of her attempt to connect with him cognitively. Sesshoumaru could recognize the signals she was sending to be a "we can connect because we are both caregivers" kind of signal. No. he didn't want to connect because he was a caregiver in her eyes. He wasn't a caregiver at all. He cared to kill. Supplying necessary survival tools and supplies for a ward who followed him of her own volition, well that was a different story.

The fourth was an odd expression, as if she were considering him for something. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to ask, as he was sure he didn't particularly want to encourage this starry eyes gaze in his direction. He had no need for adolescent fan girls. He admired Kagome for a completely different reason, and refused to allow her the satisfaction of one of her "connections."

The moment lasted seconds, less than a minute, until Kagome showed signs of confusion.

"Do you need something?" her hands delicately cleansed the inner robe first, paying specific detail to the silky texture of the fur, and hanging it across the bar, and then starting on the larger outer checked kimono, and obi, paying specific attention to the obi ends where dirt and grass usually collect.

He refused to answer her, and instead left. He had satisfied his curiosity today. But he would be back tomorrow.

He continued to think of her, noting that as a person, Kagome really was beautiful. The motherly figure she embodies was ironically more pleasing to Sesshoumaru than if she hadn't been such. Aside from smelling terrifically, _How indeed does she accomplish that?_ Her mothering tendencies toward young creatures, neither blood related or statured by species was immensely attractive.

The problem was, Sesshoumaru had no idea _why_ this was so attractive. He didn't know if it was the attraction to her maternal nature in the sense that he thought she would mother any children between them well. He didn't know if it was because motherly actions made Kagome more appealingly mature. He didn't even know if it was her maternity instincts that made her such a necessity in his life, but because they were so prominent he merely attributed them to his hormonal confusion.

Just as well, these motherly tendencies were so interrelated to her curious expressions, and Sesshoumaru somehow felt like he wanted to see more of it, which incited his own stalking habits from time to time. He felt like he needed to see her in the act of being motherly to demons, because it spurred feelings within his chest that he loathed to ponder.

And yet, he was addicted to watching it.

Sesshoumaru was not a go-getter. In fact, people should come to him. However, the fact still stands that the one enigma he happened to have interest in, wouldn't come to him like all the others. He toyed with the idea that this might've been the reason he felt more inclined to notice Kagome than the general majority. The thought was curious, a strange mark on his pristine radar of perfection, but he didn't mind. Her peculiarities allowed him a look into an other worldly being that most didn't

Other worldly…

He sighed, and let himself out of the house, intending on keeping Ah-Un company. The day he found out she wasn't from this world was an even more curious moment than any of her odd expressions he itched to watch cross her face. It was inevitable that he would find out, now that he thought about it. However, when he did find out, he was angered by the thought that he hadn't been told outright. As alpha of the pack it was his duty to know these things.

Kagome had looked at him oddly, when he questioned her secrecy on the matter, only responding with a petulant, "Um… I'll see you in a few days." And then she was gone in a flash of blue light.

The whelp was howling with laughter as Sesshoumaru stood there, not able to believe her attitude. He had thought he could just go and fetch her, and make her see alpha, but when he jumped down the well, the magic refused to let him access it. He couldn't very well use a meidou, because then the whole well would be shoved into a time space, and he needed to make her see. Make her understand alpha.

What angered him even more was that in three days time he would be so complacent about it, he would simply shrug without a care. Humans would be humans. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept reminding him that Kagome wasn't ordinary, however, made him angrier still.

Sesshoumaru smiled, recalling his own petulant attitude while the others explained Kagome's situation, and even more so when he remembered figuring out that out of all the humans in this world, he had to pick one that wasn't from this world at all. Classic.

He stopped for a moment, considering. _Pick one..._ his subconscious apparently had already decided he picked her. Sesshoumaru stroked Ah-Un slowly on the nose, wondering when it was that he had already been acting under the premeditation that this was the case. His inner beast purred at the very essence of her, and she was pleasing to his conscious palate. But the only problem was that she was human – a direct conflict with everything he had embodied up until now regarding likes, dislikes, and morals...

he flashed on rin briefely, and the memories proved another instance in which the race of the person mattered not.

No matter indeed. Sesshoumaru decided he would pursue Kagome. It would only then be a matter of time until he would have her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't have been happier. Of course his emotionless face stayed thus; however, things could not have worked out better in his much esteemed opinion. Kagome had not so tactfully stolen his very jar of very potent honey. She had been trying for several weeks, and Sesshoumaru carefully intercepted her discreetly, not giving away that he knew she was trying for it, however, it was becoming boring. So today, instead of shuffling his feet, or picking up a stick to feed Ah-Un, he simply turned his head and waited. Sure enough she swiped his prize from the saddlebag and tiptoed off.

From there it simply spiraled downward.

Or upward, for Sesshoumaru.

He turned back to watch her, just as she unstopped it, and dipped a small spoon he didn't see her retract from her curious bag of wonders, and pull out a shiny dripping globule of her impending demise. She opened her lips, once she had scraped the bottom of the spoon on the inside ring to rid any excess dribbles, and popped the utensil in her mouth.

He smiled, rising to his feet. It was time to get involved.

He was behind her in an instant, reaching over her shoulder to gently remove the jar from her grasp. "Are you in a habit of stealing other people's belongings, miko?"

She whipped her head around, the spoon slipping from her grasp to fall haphazardly upon the grass. Inuyasha was curiously missing, but the slayer and the monk awoke from their slumber at her startled squeak. "What the HELL?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Apparently ignoring questions is another habit."

Kagome sputtered, unable to come up with a response quick enough, while the other inhabitants rolled out of their covers to see what the commotion was. Sesshoumaru decided to keep the situation neutral. "I will say nothing of your transgression, so calm yourself, miko, and they will remain ignorant."

Her widened eyes and scarlet blush were the only indication of her confusion before an excuse about bugs in her sleeping bag spilled from her mouth spontaneously. And then, as if Sesshoumaru was on good row with Kami, Inuyasha drops from a tree line in a whoosh, coming from a nightly outing, if his scent had anything to say about it. The stage has been set. Sesshoumaru smiled again, and went to go sit down, in clear view of everything.

The first one to react was Kagome herself, doubling over and clutching her stomach with a strangled groan. _And so it begins._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over and bent over, concern etched on his face. His questions were met with grunts and whispered expletives. Sesshoumaru cocked his head in confusion, not sure if her cussing derived from pain or another kind of instance. She took a few steps to the side and the slayer caught her by the arms steadying her with more questions of concern. Inuyasha began rifling in her bag for some water.

Nothing was getting through; Kagome was wavering back and forth, not listening.

"Ah I don't feel so hot..." Kagome was staggering now, in the direction of her portable futon. Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed. Of course she didn't feel well; she just ate an ounce of a radically potent aphrodisiac. Her insides should be on fire.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha was less than tactful, although he walked over in concern. He leaned forward precociously, and Sesshoumaru watched with morbid fascination. _Was he going to kiss her?_ All that happened however was Inuyasha connecting both foreheads together and closing his eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned back carefully, and continued to be silent. _He will sense an over abundance of heat, but it is not from a mere fever._

Inuyasha would soon stand up and tell her to sleep it off, and then most likely go get water to soak a towel in and place over her forehead. Sesshoumaru watched him stand up and look down at her, brows furrowing. "That's pretty bad..." he muttered. But then the most curious thing happened, which Sesshoumaru didn't count on happening, making him rethink just how strong Inuyasha's meager senses were.

He leaned forward again and sniffed close to her lips, the woman trembling and practically panting in his arms. "Wait a minute..." Inuyasha's voice was soft, curious. He sniffed for a good minute, steadying her face with a hand cupping the underside of her cheek, and the other one tilting her head back from beneath her bangs on her forehead. His lips were a hairs breadth away from her chin, and his nose was practically resting on her lower lip. He ignored the shocked looks of everyone else around the camp fire, and then stepped back again, an incredulous expression plastered across his cheeks. "Kagome..." He sounded stunned, and then rounded on Sesshoumaru.

"YOU." he stormed over, and Sesshoumaru casually looked up. "You fed it to her." He was pointing now, anger in his eyes where embarrassed stipulation had been before. "You fucker. Here I am, tryin' to behave, and YOU had to go and be a douchebag." He stepped back and placed his hands on his waist. "I'm puttin' this on the record, this time you started it, asshole." He unsheathed his sword violently. "Time to die."

Unbeknownst to the whelp, Kagome had been staggering their way to prevent bickering, like she normally does, and as soon as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, she tripped over something non-existent, falling scandalously into Sesshoumaru's lap.

Joy. Sesshoumaru had never been in a situation where things worked themselves out this well. Kagome had landed so sprawled that she was straddling his body on her knees, a foot tucked up and over a calf. The best part, Sesshoumaru thought, was that she was at an unintentional perfect height where when she crashed into him, his nose landed smack center of her jiggly breasts. Her hands were gripping his shoulders to try and get off, but her body was so shaky that she couldn't get a good grip, inevitably rocking in different directions, her tits squishing against his lips and cheeks. Inuyasha was more than stunned, his sword practically dropped onto the ground, and the collective gasps from the slayer and the monk and the kit were all too amusing.

The one thing he didn't count upon, was for her scent to triple in potency. Waves of pheromones exploded from her body and she all but collapsed from them, her chest sliding down his neck and pectorals and her chin dropping heavily on his shoulders. She let out a quiet heady moan in his ear and both Inuyasha and himself growled ferally at the same time. He could feel his fangs elongating and it took every last ounce of control to not simply flip her on her back and rut her until high noon tomorrow. In front of all of her friends.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was beside himself, his ears flattened to his skull and his eyes dilated. The sword slipped fully from his fingers and he dropped into a crouch, snarling at Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai had already gripped under the globes of Kagome's luscious derriere and sunk her forward onto his hips, pressing their pelvises against each other firmly, eliciting more heady waves of arousal to roll from her body in abundance.

They were suffocating to Sesshoumaru, and most likely a little more potent than Inuyasha could handle. As it was he was less than prepared to handle just how much his body was affected by this turn of events. She smelled so much more wonderful than he imagined. From afar he could smell her heady arousal, the waves like velvet against his libido, but up close, he could smell the twining of the scents, the potent pheromones, the addicting fervor of her quivering arousal.

It was time to handle this.

Ignoring Inuyasha, he crushed her to his body and deftly leapt into a tree, readjusting her for ease of movement while he was in the air. After he landed, Sesshoumaru took a split second to decide which direction had the closest available space he could use, and then summoned his orb to expedite the travel time, disappearing in a flash from the startled campsite.

* * *

Kagome was in a fuzzy world of eroticism. Her body was on fire, and her mind was so far gone, she practically didn't remember her name. The grass she was lying on was comfy and soft, no rocks or bumps under her.

She could not control her body movements, legs shifting back and forth, and her back arching to rid herself of the erotic strain in her breasts and lower back. Curiously, she was nude, but had no idea what to make of it, nor did she care how she came to be so. All she cared about was dousing the warmth that had ignited between her thighs and calming the tingles that had suddenly exploded all over her body.

Her fingers dipped down her stomach, trailing to the apex of her thighs where the tingling was so uncontrollable, she felt she needed to physically stop it. When she reached her mark, she pressed down her middle and ring finger, hoping pressure would relieve the sensations, however her fingers slipped sharply through sticky wetness, imbedding inside her body, and stroking upwards.

Pleasure exploded throughout her body and she cried out loudly, not expecting such a reaction from herself. Kagome decided to try a different spot, this one clearly not helping her situation, but making it deliciously worse. She moved to pull her fingers from her, but when they slowly dragged across the slick sensitive flesh, she found she rather liked the feeling, the movements clearing her head slightly, and at the same time, driving within her, a need to continue.

And so she continued.

A rhythm picked up slowly, one which Kagome didn't even know she was in control of. Expanding flesh of her insides was soft and sticky, and molting hot against her fingers, and her fingers were the rigid feel her body had apparently been craving for.

Kagome could not stop whatever sounds she was making , and wasn't even going to try, the thought of trying to concentrate on something so pointless in the moment was beyond her.

"The arousal permeating within you will not dissipate with just your fingers."

Kagome moaned, louder and turned her head in the direction where the sound had come from. She vaguely heard herself whisper something along the lines of how unfair it was to have a voice of sin, when she heard the voice laugh deeply, eliciting another whisper of admiration to slip from her lips. Her fingers, Kagome noticed finally, had not stopped their wonderful ministrations. Where they had learned this, was beyond her.

"Allow me to help."

She felt her self respond vocally to the sexy sound waves, but forgot entirely what it was when two digits entered her, reaching a deeper and wider spot than her own fingers had previously been trying for. Kagome arched her back, feeling her body convulse, her core extremely happy with the new sensations. In a single moment, Kagome remembered the name of the person with the velvety sex voice and cried it out, uncaring of her volume. _Sesshoumaru! _The fingers within her responded sharply, thrusting back and forth, wiggling sinfully, and curling deep within her.

Kagome's body was reeling in pleasure, and she was unable to stop the torrents of fire dancing behind her vision. Vaguely she felt a hand feeling down her exposed stomach, and a finger pad continue to trail lower over her pubic mound and then all at once she felt all the pressure within her release, not even feeling what his sinful fingers had done to bring her to climax.

Her body shuddered and Kagome recalled the feeling of being frozen for a moment before relaxing back into the soft earth, a heavy throb pulsating within her.

That's when Kagome realized she had her eyes closed this whole time.

When she opened them, she was looking at Sesshoumaru, armor and clothing surreptitiously gone, in between her thighs with both arms reached forward, caressing her center. From her position on her back, she could also see the myriad of blossoms growing tall around her toward the open moon. The deep sky and twinkling stars, reminding her that it was very late in the evening, and the magnolias around her whispering privacy in the form of the secluded clearing they were in.

"So sensitive."

Sesshoumaru's voice brought her back from her perusal of their location, a finger brushing against the nub above her center, and the fingers within her twitching slowly. Another spark of pleasure enveloped her body with the tiny action, and she squirmed beneath him, moaning.

A pulse shot through her body, however this time it wasn't one of pleasure, it spread electricity through her veins, and stopped her lungs from working. Her body trembled and shook violently, her eyes wide and confused. Sesshoumaru's fingers had disappeared and he was looking at her curiously from between her thighs, a tongue snaking out to taste the essence on his digits. The pulsing grew larger and sharper, swelling her entire being, enveloping her in painful shocks and twinges down her spine and skull.

Her ass itched something fierce, but when she reached down to press on it, she felt the curious feeling of soft silky fur protruding from her lower back, connected to her spine. _What the fuck was going on?_ Her body continued to shudder, her skull aching and gums splitting. Kagome rolled on her side, trying to curl into a ball, widening her mouth to feel what was happening to her teeth. Her incisors had grown double their size, and were protruding prominently from her gums much like Sesshoumaru's, and when she reached to massage her throbbing temples, a twitching feeling above her fingers made her start.

She had grown new ears.

However, she wasn't able to stew in her own confusion and embarrassment for long because when Kagome sighed as the painful throbbing dissipated, the burning desire returned, practically blinding her with need for Sesshoumaru's fingers again at her core. Who cares if she had a tail, who cares if she had ears, she needed that release again, the same one that he had brought her to earlier. Kagome moaned his name repeatedly, flicking her fingers across her sopping folds, unintentionally raising herself on her knees in front of him, her shoulders bracing her body on the ground, since her hands were occupied at her pussy.

Sesshoumaru behind her was growling loudly, and somehow she could sense his own arousal, but before she had the chance to figure out how exactly she could discern that, he was behind her, a tongue snaking through her dripping folds twice, lapping at her fingers harshly, and then trailing past her new tail up the curve of her spine.

A fleshy thickness swiped across her nether lips, and she moved her fingers unintentionally, finding that her body much preferred his rubbing flesh than her own fingers. And then before she could blink, it was pressing within her deeply, pushing past the spot where her tiny fingers hit, past the deep spot where his fingers had devilishly played, and pressed heavily against the end of her pussy, where he couldn't go any farther.

Kagome's body exploded, her muscles squeezing and wrapping around the wonderful intrusion. His hands had been gripping her waist, but moved down to the back of her thighs, two fingers spreading her opening for him as he continued to throb heatedly within her. She was so full, so wonderfully stretched, so fucking incredibly invaded. Kagome decided that Sesshoumaru's cock was heaven, as were his hard thighs in between hers, and his strong fingers spreading her for him.

She was gushing fluid. She could feel it dribbling down her thighs, lubricating the front of his pelvis. He had not stopped growling, barking softly when she moved, telling her he was so incredibly aroused by her hot body, her submission, her new form. Kagome still didn't know how she inferred this, and didn't know if she was responding in like, but moaned his name again when he tugged his girth from her solidly, only to shove back in, the sizable weight of his nuts slapping into her over-sensitized clit.

Kagome came unglued, howling to the moon and raising herself on her hands, spreading her knees wider for him, and trying to rock farther back into him. She needed to feel his dick entering her over and over. She needed it so bad she wanted to cry.

She was chanting simple words like "more" and "please" silently to herself, when she felt him begin a rhythm. Every smooth thrust from his dick incited a need for another, the sharp slap of his nuts, the stream of fluid from both parties coating their thighs in lubrication and erotic sensations. Although she was steadily regaining her awareness of the situation, Kagome was equally as willing to let it all go to the wind, Sesshoumaru's cock within her cunt, driving something so pleasurably wonderful within her, she wanted to forget everything and focus on their sex.

He was growling so low now, it felt more like a slow purr to Kagome, vibrating his sturdy rod within her, and chest pressing into her back above her. At a particularly deep thrust, he whined softly and his dick pressed harder, trying to bury deeper. Kagome was succumbing to the blinding pleasure, feeling the tension curl tighter and tighter, anticipating the break and release.

As his thrusting continued, so did his hands and tongue, fingertips trailing her body and little flicks and licks of his tongue bathing the right side of her neck and accompanying shoulder. His whining and purring had increased in volume and speed. Kagome had all but lost track of her wails and moans, but was becoming increasingly more aroused by the sounds she could hear from his body.

There was a point between when he was actively thrusting, pulling his member out a good deal and shoving back in rapidly, and when he started to pump deeply, not really pulling out at all, but pressing so solidly, it felt as if he was using his dick to push past the deep set ring of muscles that were not supposed to let him through, that Kagome climaxed. Her body collapsed on the earth as she felt her pussy clamping in waves, her thighs shuddering, and her back relaxing into a pleasant arch.

Sesshoumaru did not stop, pressing solidly, deeper, her clit rubbing on the soft skin of his testes, and his claws practically drawing blood from her hips where he settled them as she came. Kagome could feel a tingling wetness deep within her that she couldn't quite explain, nor could she explain the streaming fluid flowing in rivulets down her thighs. But she didn't care. Her body was thrumming with electric arousal, her mind clear up in the clouds.

Sesshoumaru had slid his hands up her body and was pressing her shoulders into the ground as he continued to flex within her, pumping solidly through her wetness. Kagome found herself responding in like, relaxing into an arch and her thighs opening wider for his to fit between. Kagome found herself wanting to submit, wanting to lay open, wanting to let him continue to work her body expertly.

His pumping sped up solidly and then she felt him shudder to a stop, warmth filling her vagina and core, and a deep primal growl permeating the air above her, claws lightly digging into her shoulders where he held her. After a moment, his dick slipped from her and he tossed her on her back, pushing her knees open.

Kagome glanced down, finding his member still swollen and actively dribbling semen onto her belly in a slow steady stream. She groaned, looking at it, knowing it was the reason behind the growing warmth in her belly, and the excess moisture between her thighs. He maneuvered himself to kneel between her spread thighs and gripping his member, sliding his hand back and forth on it several times in a slow masturbatory stroke, his hand now coated in his seed. As he inched forward towards her vagina, Kagome felt the dribbles of his release spurting on her folds and clit, his hand moving his dick to coat her entire entrance with his still spurting essence.

Kagome shuddered and thrashed her head from side to side, the sensations of his seed dripping on her, far too delicate and stimulating than she could ever imagine it to be. He pushed the head of his dick in between her folds and then grasped her waist, wiping his hand simultaneously upon her skin as he thrust deeply and rigidly, immediately forming a new thrusting pattern.

He was gripping her hips and shoving himself in her while pulling her body into his, creating a jostling movement that Kagome had no control over. Her feet were bouncing harmlessly at their sides, brushing against his flexed rear end with every thrust.

Sesshoumaru moved suddenly to arch over her belly, licking a nipple she didn't even realized was pebbled. Screaming sensations raced through her neck and armpits, the nerve ends excited by his ministrations. He deftly looked at her with one brow raised, and then lowered his still thrusting body on elbows, bringing his head closer to her breasts, where he proceeded to lavish them in attention, paying the majority to her peaked nipples.

The duel sensations sent Kagome reeling again, her core spasming so violently; her entire pelvis gyrated with the force. Sesshoumaru grunted and barked solidly at her from her right nipple, switching to her left and then continuing his torture upon the inside of her pussy. Her body immediately understood the bark to be a praise, and she whined happily, crooning into his shoulder and grasping at his back, and stroking his hair.

She had forgotten entirely about her nipples, which she realized to be very lonely until Sesshoumaru began to worship them with his warm tongue. The pinching tightness of her nipples were throbbing in time with his thrusting, her breasts unable to fully bounce because of the rigidity. Sesshoumaru seemed to encourage the sensations, however, laving the undersides of her globes, and worshiping the tips with tongue flicks and harmless nibbles.

Kagome had begun to lose track of how many times Sesshoumaru had made her release, how many hours had passed since they stared at it. The driving need within her was clearly unstoppable, and he was not only adequately equipped to appease her, but willing and capable. Her mind was strangely clear, although her top priority to was to remain in orgasmic equilibrium. She could remember the homework she had to do, and the tests she had to study for, but all of those thoughts were simply unimportant. As long as he kept thrusting, kept licking her nipples, kept roving her body with his hands, she would be fine.

Sesshoumaru pulled out swiftly and Kagome was jerked to the side. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her leg was lifted and braced, a steady drip of warm liquid slid down the expanse of her inner thigh to pool where her ass cheeks met, and then he was inside her again. He had bent forward, stretching the limits of her flexibility while pumping into her body sharply, his ass resting solidly on her bottom leg while he continued to pump.

Her knee was braced on his shoulder, calf bouncing harmlessly, and she felt his hands slip from their grip on her thigh. A second later, a thumb was teasing the nub above her invaded vagina, squeezing and pinching, rolling, and brushing.

Kagome was lost in yet another maelstrom of multiple orgasms.

His other hand had reached around her back to grasp the black fur on her tail, stroking, and petting it in long smooth cupping strokes. It felt so fantastic, Kagome barely registered tears streaming from her eyes, a result in the combining forces of his fingers on her clit, his dick within her body, and her tail being stroked to high heaven. Kagome was lost in the all consuming pleasure of all that was Sesshoumaru.

She vaguely heard Sesshoumaru's pants rise in volume and pitch before one last explosion of white clouded her brain and she succumbed to deep sensations and black inky darkness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in a world of his own, not believing the situation entirely. He did not understand what exactly happened to the miko. She had grown demonic appendages, although she was devoid of any reiki entirely, she had been so overcome with desire she hadn't even felt the snug ripping of her walls as he plowed through her body, faster than he should've due to impatience, and then after an indiscernible amount of time, passed out unconscious with him still buried.

Had she eaten too much of the honey? Next time, half would do, apparently.

Sesshoumaru decided to remain sheathed in her core, two of his own orgasms relaxing him incredibly well. He judged by the ears and tail still on her body, that she would most likely wake up wanting sex again, which he would happily oblige. Sesshoumaru refused to believe her transformation was permanent, dually noting her explicit lack in reiki. Why she had even transformed at all, was beyond him. He was prepared to be worn out by the woman, surprised by how long she had even managed to hold out during rough hard sex before passing out. It had been hours before she dropped. He surmised there would be hours to come.

Sesshoumaru took a look around the clearing he had happened upon during his lightning fast trip across the land. It was a fair distance away from where their camp originally was, and by the shreds of her clothing he left along the way as a kind of trail, the group should be able to make their way to him after some point. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, deciding on a period of two to three days.

Long enough, he surmised, to enjoy himself for a short respite. Sesshoumaru would sorely miss fucking Kagome, however, when they had to begin to travel again. He chuckled lightly, rolling to lie on his back, and positioning Kagome to sprawl over the top of his body, held in place by his cock and arms hugging her small body. No matter, if it got to be too unbearable, he could always feed her another spoonful of sin. The group would eventually understand what was going on, even without the hanyou telling them, which he wouldn't – Inuyasha was much too embarrassed of such trivial matters.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, drooling slightly, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He knew he should be moderately self conscious. Here he was, hard as a rock, and imbedded within an unresponsive corpse. Sure she wasn't dead, but at the same time, she was so unconscious, she didn't even wake when he rolled her over, or hardened inside of her again.

He took a long while to peruse her body, while she regained her energy. Her newly formed ears were twitching tickling sensations under his chin, which Sesshoumaru thought slightly cute. Her tail was his favorite, however. Presently, it was resting between both of their legs, brushing delicately against his testes whenever it twitched, and curling in the grass. The feel of it during intercourse was so sexy, bunched in between his stomach and her back, flopping harmlessly over her waist when Sesshoumaru had rolled them on their sides, and flicking back and forth randomly. It was a neverending plaything for his beast to swat at and pull and pet.

There were other things he adored about Kagome all the same; her lovely long neck he couldn't wait to tear into once she agreed to be his mate, her hands with long sensual fingernails that he encouraged to rake down his back by continuing to thrust and tease her body, her sinful thighs which he did not want to remove himself from, even her glossy eyes and chewable lips. Sesshoumaru wanted them all, and he wanted her to want to give them all to him.

The only thing that bothered him, however, was the presence of her fertility, without the corresponding egg. The woman on top of him was fertile, and it was her time to conceive, not that Sesshoumaru planned to rut her senseless during such a time on purpose, however, her body was ripe, although she was devoid of the root of fertility itself – an egg. Was she infertile, unable to create life, though her body had a timely cycle?

Was she a new breed of human that only existed 500 years in the future, impregnable? Sesshoumaru decided to ask her later, insanely curious as to the functions of her body.

Kagome stirred on top of him and he released his arms around her to prop both of their bodies up on his elbows, putting his concerns aside. She looked at him with heady eyes and her pussy clenched slightly. He looked down at where they were joined, happy to see the wetness ever present, though slightly sticky with the hours of waiting. _No matter, I will simply spill more seed within her._ He watched as she pushed herself up to sit fully on his cock, a squish audible in the breezy clearing.

"Ride me, Kagome." His voice was surprisingly strangled, but he had no inclination to care, as Kagome gripped his abdomen and shucked herself repeatedly onto his cock, now fully erect. He ran his hands around the back of her thighs to grasp both ass cheeks in hand and guide her deeper.

"Fuck..." She moaned, and he grinned in triumph. _And so it starts again._

* * *

By the time he group did find them, a whopping three and a half days later, they were riddled with bruises.

Kagome had rode him until the sun set that day, and then Sesshoumaru had taken over, exercising her limits. He had sat back upon his heels, in a traditional kneel and pulled her to backwards straddle his thighs, pumping within her achingly slow and teasing the puckered flesh below her delightfully sensitive tail. He had positioned her to arch for him, shoulders and breasts pressed firmly into the ground, and ass in the air with her legs far apart, fingering herself while he stroked himself and watched. And it went on.

It was an endless experience of sex, and sleep, stopping only once to eat several pieces of fruit that had dropped from a neighboring peach tree.

By the beginning of the third day, Kagome's appendages retracted back into her body, somewhat painfully, by the way she was writhing and crying, however Sesshoumaru made up for the pain by tenderly laving her clit with his tongue and lips, not bothering to stimulate her vagina – there was too much semen within her to work around anyways.

They were both covered in it, around their pelvis areas, his legs and the majority of her body, from when he gripped his member to steady his penetration, and then positioning her afterward with the same hand. They needed a bath, for sure, but Sesshoumaru was still reveling in her smelling so strongly of his own musk.

Nevertheless, the group did find the clearing, and Sesshoumaru thought hands down, the monk's reaction was by far his favorite. Instead of the yelling and angry proclamations of Kagome being stolen by Inuyasha, and the dead faint the slayer and kit simultaneously dropped into, Miroku had walked up, a look of heady concern upon his face. It was then that he tactfully suggested he take part in the next round, to make sure, of course, that Kagome wasn't being pushed too hard.

If he wasn't so satiated by Kagome and dually amused by the Monk's forwardness, Sesshoumaru might have taken off his head. _Might._

Inuyasha was still whining, and without even bothering to answer the Monk's ridiculous proposal, Sesshoumaru barked out a command. "We are going to bathe, whelp. The hot spring is a mere clearing away. You will camp here for the night, while I cleanse the both of us, and we are not to be bothered until next morning."

"You had three days to bathe her, and you had to wait till now?" Inuyasha seemed perturbed, which Sesshoumaru brushed off, trying to ignore the hanyou as he continued talking. "No way, dude. You couldn't stop, in three days of fucking her brains out, to take a bath?" Inuyasha scoffed. "That's fucked up."

"Now, Inuyasha," The monk decided to join the conversation. "If you had the chance to bed a beautiful young woman, in the privacy of a secluded clearing, with the notion of not being found for days, would you waste time to bathe?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. The monk was really on his good side, today. However, Sesshoumaru wouldn't share, no matter how much the monk tried to invite himself.

"The hell I would!" Inuyasha was still being stubborn. "That shit stinks. Who in their right mind wants to lie there covered in it."

Sesshoumaru sighed and thought it high time to get up and head over to the spring. Kagome would not appreciate being naked in male company other than his body, when she finally woke up from the fourth time she knocked out unconscious. He reached down to spread her legs, retracting his member that had been lying flaccid and squished between her thighs, and sitting up, letting her fall to the side on the grass.

Her beautiful breasts were still moderately pebbled, though this time from the chill, and her hair had haloed again, making her look absolutely delectable in the moonlight. The monk noticed too, and was staring appreciatively, hands clasped in a thankful prayer of sorts, while his eyes were glued to her form. Had the slayer been awake, the monk would be where she was now. Sesshoumaru surmised that Miroku was more thankful Sango wasn't awake to beat him to a ruddy pulp, than just seeing the nude flesh of a young woman.

Sesshoumaru simply bent down and picked her up, cradling her body against his torso. He did not miss the dribble of semen that dripped down the underside of her vagina, and subsequently his pelvis, since they were pressed together while he held her. He tactfully ignored Miroku's blatant stare at the very same dribbles, and Inuyasha's uncomfortable look in the opposite direction after subconsciously looking where the monk had, squatting to snatch his clothes and carefully toss them in the curve of Kagome's body.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru knew, would not appreciate the fact that she had been stared at so blatantly, however he wasn't in any position to be able to cover her more; she had no clothing, and they needed to bathe anyways. He was sure Inuyasha wouldn't say anything, and was semi doubtful about Miroku, but he was sure the slayer would put him in line if he said anything strange enough.

The trek to the spring was short, as expected, and Sesshoumaru tossed the clothing on the ground and stepped deftly into the hot water, sighing relaxedly. His skin had been slightly itchy due to the disgusting amount of dried seed caked on their lower appendages, and he was glad to wash it off. His beast preferred his scent all over the maidens body and womb, but at the same time, it was excessively overdone.

He should have been ashamed of himself, not stopping to bathe, but Sesshoumaru was so unwilling to stop because he knew they would be found in a matter of days, and who knew the next chance he could get to indulge in the lovely Kagome. He rolled his eyes at himself, trying to be condescending in the face of his beasts excuses, but eventually dropped the topic, wading further into the deep spring.

He would take care of Kagome first, and then cleanse himself. She should be waking up shortly anyways. Sesshoumaru delicately dunked her hair, and clawed through her tresses, separating the wet tangles and matted parts, coating each strand with hot water, making sure the heat steamed off the excess oils. It was an extensive process, one that could have been expedited by her future products, but Sesshoumaru didn't want the scent of her _Shi-am-pu_ to physically cover his. By taking his time, she would be expertly cleaned, and still smell of his musk. Success.

He also took his time on her body, roughly stroking her skin, as a rudimentary replacement for a porus rock, or sponge. He didn't miss an inch, her nipples, hips, waist, neck, back, thighs, everywhere was taken care of. Although he was careful around her bruises, and unintentional scrapes by his claws, the rest of her body was a healthy scrubbed pink. The last thing Sesshoumaru did was discreetly wipe the inside of her vagina, coaxing any last droplets of semen from her core and delicately soothing the very same area with the warm water. No doubt she would wake sore, and Sesshoumaru wanted her to be more relaxed, knowing her delicate human body could not normally stand up to such roughness.

He sighed, finally deciding it was time to cleanse his own body. Sesshoumaru waded over to the bank and set her on a rock, arranging her arms and head to drape comfortably over the edge, so she wouldn't fall and submerge herself in the water, but so that she could sit in the warmth and not be overcome with the chills.

His dick was the dirtiest of his entire body, dried blood and semen coating it in a vision of success. He made sure that every last flake and smear was wiped clean, as well as the outsides of his thighs and testes, before starting on the giant task of his hair. Like Kagome's it also had more oil and sweat than he cared to stick to his body, and he scrubbed it meticulously, closing his eyes and feeling out the places he really needed to scrub, and the others he could simply soak.

A movement out of the corner of his eye drew Sesshoumaru's attention, and he turned to the girl at the bank, still washing the last of his hair. She was groggily sitting up straight, blinking sleepily, as one would after a long nap, and then raising her arms to stretch languidly.

"Good evening, Kagome." He watched her start and turn directly towards him, a blush evident on her cheeks. She stammered out a soft reply and then smiled, apparently not knowing what to say. He decided to continue conversation.

"How is your body?"

Kagome looked at him solidly, and then smiled. "Actually, I'm really sore, but I guess that's to be expected, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, closing his eyes and dunking his entire body in the water, rinsing one last time before moving in her direction. He had several questions to ask of her, that he wasn't sure how to breach, the topic of infertility usually painful for young women.

"During the three days we were occupied, I scented your fertility, however, I could not detect the presence of an egg. Why is this, Miko?" His steps stopped when he was right in front of her, and he reached a claw out to move a single strand of hair behind a curved ear.

"Ah… um…" She looked slightly awkward, as if the topic itself was uncomfortable.

"Are you embarrassed to divulge your reasons?" Sesshoumaru cocked his head, reaching down to pick her up again, wading out of the water and gently propping her up to stand.

"No! no… I just don't know how to start the explanation," she smiled, wringing her hair out. "It's kind of a long one."

Sesshoumaru instantly felt more at ease, and went about dressing the both of them unhurriedly. "Then take your time to formulate an answer, Kagome." He should be embarrassed about his blatant tone, and logical output for something as sensitive a topic as this.

He slipped his outer haori over her shoulders, his inner one too thin for her to wear decently, and she threaded her arms through the sleeves with a smile on her face. He tied his purple and yellow obi around her waist securely, the knot simple and elegant. He did not know how to tie girly bows or obi designs. The classic knot suited her however. She started talking while he primped his clothes over her body, plucking the fabric to stiffly sit against her shoulders, and rest evenly across the top of her knees.

"I have what's called an IUD inside of my body. I went to a doctor, and he placed it within my uterus… I don't think you can feel it…" He fished out his fundoshi and walked over to the spring, dunking the material, and scrubbing it with a spring rock that had been lying on the side of the pond, too sharp for skin, but dull enough for fabric. He narrowed his eyes as he listened, not sure what to make of what she was telling him yet.

"Anyways, this thing is made of a material that's not metal, so it doesn't damage the inside of my body, and it releases a certain chemical inside of me, a small dose every day." Sesshoumaru laid his freshly washed fundoshi on the rock and reached for his hakama and juban, pulling them over his naked thighs and back.

"Ke mi ka ru?" He intoned… not sure what it is she was talking about. The vocabulary of this woman sounded false, and created.

"Oh… that's a substance, most of the time liquid, with different things in it… Think of it like medicine or poison." Sesshoumaru nodded, wanting her to continue. He reached for the long cloth of his fundoshi, tightly wrapping his waist in it, as a make shift obi, tying the knot, and arranging his hakama fabric around it securely.

"Anyways, like how medicine finds the part of your body that's injured and helps it heal, the substance inside of me finds where my body produces an egg, and eliminates it. It kind of tricks my body into thinking I am already pregnant, thereby inducing my ovaries not to produce eggs." Sesshoumaru stood before her, letting her continue. The night air on the sides of his thighs was new, the thinness of his Juban surprising him slightly, as he had never worn it without his over-layer. His dick free against the inside for his lower garmets was the most unusual feeling as well.

"So, I don't get pregnant… if there's nothing for sperm to attach to, it just dies after a period of time, or gets washed out when I bathe." Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully.

"And this is permanent?" He was unwilling to accept her partial infertility just yet. What if he wanted to sire heirs with her? He wasn't able to now, which wasn't too big of a deal, but would she ever want to mother a child? Sesshoumaru was floored, not expecting such a change in womanly wants and needs. He had never before met a woman who did not want to procreate, and was unsure how to handle the information she had laid out on the table.

"Not necessarily… I can go in to remove it whenever I like, but it's a delicate operation, and no one but a specialized doctor can do it, or else I could damage my woman parts…" She laughed nervously, picking a non-existent piece of lint on the left sleeve of his kimono.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to hear that he still had a chance to pup her if they chose to, and was looking forward to the day when she readily agreed to be so. However, that was to happen after she had first accepted his mating proposal, and his suit of lineage. She had to be well aware of her duties as the western lady, before even thinking about pregnancy.

Kagome had been staring at him warily, apparently becoming nervous by his silence. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her affectionately and walked over to bestow a small kiss upon her lips. "Merely contemplating the wonders of a world I won't see until I age another 500 years."

Kagome giggled and he turned to walk back to camp, knowing she fell in step right beside him.

"I have a few questions of my own..." She suggested quietly, and Sesshoumaru inclined his head encouragingly.

"What was in that Honey?" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her, a feeling of triumph curiously running through him.

"Would you like some more?" He smirked.

"NO!" She coughed and looked away. "I mean, No thank you..." She fidgeted for a minute, and he was about to turn around and continue walking when she finally spoke up. "Why did I grow a tail?" her heart rate sped up noticeably this time, causing Sesshoumaru to quirk a delicate brow. "I mean, I had ears, and I was like uncontrollable... and... Oh hell..."

Embarrassment. Ah, Sesshoumaru noted, This was her embarrassment.

"The jar I am in possession of has an elixir so potent, it was said to have been either consumed, or done away with by the end of the 13th century. Like one of your Chemical," Sesshoumaru was absolutely sure he said the word correctly this time, "substances, the additive it was made with is one that enhances the urge to procreate."

Kagome blinked before him and he vaguely heard her mutter "An Aphrodisiac?" but before he could ask why she knew such a term, she continued. "Ok... but that still doesn't tell me why I grew a damn tail."

He gave into the urge to roll his eyes. "Had I known why you formed new appendages, I would have already told you. I believe the demonic properties of the Honey should be taken into account, however, as a catalyst to your changes. It was a simple added..." He chose his words carefully, in her terms. "Bonus."

She squeaked, and had blushed ten shades of red by the time Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. Was it so surprising that he used innuendo? After all, he enjoyed her tail the most, though he would never tell her; he thought it as a guilty pleasure that needn't be brought up. Maybe she was becoming more embarrassed. Sesshoumaru understood the two of them to be past silly feelings such as embarrassment, or shyness, seeing as they had literally ravished each other for three consecutive days. However, he was not a human, with human emotions, nor was he a woman, susceptible to mood swings, and random emotional spikes.

"You embarrassment is unnecessary, Kagome."

"Sais you…" She muttered, picking at the sleeves she was wearing.

"Um..." She spoke again, and he sensed reluctance within her vocal tones.

"Speak, Kagome."

"Are we...?" She tried to form a question Sesshoumaru was sure was about their rutting. He stopped walking to look pointedly at her. "Um..." again was that reluctance. He rolled his eyes. "Together...?" She squeaked out the last word as if it were the most embarrassing word in her vocabulary.

"Together?" He knew what it meant, but her unspoken context was incomprehensible.

"Like... um..." she sighed exasperatedly, and scratched the side of her head. "Like a couple...?"

He considered her embarrassment, not knowing whether or not to tell her all of his intensions. He wanted her as a bed mate, and in the future, as a true mate, but she was very unpredictable, disappearing for a week at a time after she jumped down a dilapidated well, mad at some things, and uncharacteristically nonchalant about others, old enough to be a wife and woman of the house, but with half the mentality and maturity of the majority of her age bracket...

He spoke up, carefully. "In time, I intend to mark you as my mate, and bestow upon you the title of the Lady of the Western Lands." He looked away, brushing his drying hair over his shoulder to swing by his knees. "At the present time, I am not sure you are ready for a commitment. So until then, I am prepared to wait, or even..." he trailed off, finding the right words. "Coax you into making that decision. A courting, if you must."

Satisfied with his answer, he looked back at her flushed face. "Oh my..." she read embarrassed, but she smelled of overwhelming joy. He sighed, once again her unpredictability gnawing on the inside of his mind. "Ok... I um..." she started to walk again, clasping her hands behind her body. "I would like that."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, not surprised at all that Kagome remained silent the rest of the way to camp. No questions now about it. What was waiting for her, however, purged every last ounce of embarrassment Kagome had in her immediately.

"Took you long enough. What? Had another round and a half in the spring?" Inuyasha's voice was brazen as usual, and loudly echoing for what seemed like miles to Sesshoumaru's ears. "You fucked for days, couldn't hold back? C'mon Kagome, what happened to responsible and discreet?"

Kagome flared with rage. "Ex. Cyoooze. ME?"

Inuyasha somehow didn't notice, or choose to ignore, and dug the proverbial hole in the ground below him, larger. "And with Sesshoumaru none the less! Finally picking a fight with me now that you think you're some hot shot with a bow?" His confusing arguments really had no merit. Nor any direction.

The hole below his feet was going to suddenly become much less proverbial in mere seconds if the whelp didn't shut his mouth, since the Miko had the capability to throw him into the ground with a single word. However, Sesshoumaru had no inclination to intervene, and was enjoying the surmounting amount of anger Kagome was building in her aura. He had always enjoyed basking in the feeling of strength, though normally it was his own.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to look over at the other party goers as Inuyasha continued to spew jealous nonsense that he dutifully ignored. Miroku was fanning the slayer, a wide grin spread dirtily across his cheeks. She was awake, however, her head was in his lap, a hand covering her eyes, a slight sneer on her lip gave Sesshoumaru the impression that she was less than impressed with Inuyasha and his retarded blathering.

"-and fuck the whole damn forest while you're at it!" Inuyasha's face was inclined in the opposite direction of Kagome in a petulantly behavioral jealous pose. Sesshoumaru thought this the worst thing he could've possibly done, but only stepped back to let Kagome do whatever it is she needed to.

And what she did was so startling, that even Sesshoumaru wouldn't have known how to respond. Quicker than he had ever seen her move, Kagome reached over and snagged Miroku's staff from where it stood suspended in the earth, and brought it with a resounding crack across the whelps head. The force behind the blow was also surprisingly large, as Inuyasha whipped forward and face planted into the dirt before him.

But Kagome didn't stop there. She continued to wail on the hanyou, shrieking profanities rhythmically with each hit. Sesshoumaru caught the tail end of her rambling,

"-AND I DONT EVEN FUCKING HAVE TO SAY THE FUCKING S-WORD TO BEAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU."

-and did yet another unbecoming thing of his powerful station and prestige: he laughed.

It was unfamiliarly loud, and uncharacteristically jovial. It practically drowned out whatever else Kagome chose to release from her mouth, but surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't give a single care. Inuyasha was bordering cranial damage; Kagome was almost finished by the looks of it, the start of a long spew of "SIT!"s tumbling angrily out of her mouth, Sango had sat up to watch, horrified, and Miroku had moved to stand, reaching for his abused staff.

They were all insane, if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it.

How Inuyasha would make up for this, was beyond him.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**_  
_**Aloha, and Mahalo!**_


End file.
